


What A Man Smells like

by Sivan325



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Humor, Tissue Warning, old story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident with the wine, the elves tried to avoid the man with a reason. Legolas just tried to help… evil grin…</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Man Smells like

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What A Man Needs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136151) by [Sivan325](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325). 



> Beta: Erynlinia
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine ever were.
> 
> Note: was written for Mellon Challenges 100 – _Prompt # 36: Smell_

**Mirkwood**

_"'Las… help…" Aragorn mumbled as he suddenly felt the ground disappear beneath him and felt dizzy and sick._

Legolas approached his friend, only to turn around and immediately walk away from him.

The smell from Aragorn's mouth was awful, and he wondered how Elrond managed to be around the human for so long.

"Prince Legolas! You better deal with him right now!" Thranduil ordered in a harsh voice to his son.

Prince Legolas stared in shame at his drunken friend who had just been sick all over the wine supply room.

Now he had to deal with the smell and the sickness at the same time! How was he going to manage this? He wondered to himself.

"Aragorn!" the prince called, hoping his friend was still conscious… but alas he was not. Right after Aragorn had cried out for help he passed out.

"Take him to my room!" Prince Legolas ordered. He waited for them to take his friend, and then followed them out of the chamber, knowing that his father's eyes followed him still.

\--

**In the Prince's room…**

The guards placed the human in the prince's bed, following the prince's request.

Prince Legolas sat on the chair that was near the bed and stared at the human. He frowned at what he saw, and wondered what should he really do about it?

Legolas still could smell the wine and sickness from Aragorn and wished he knew what he was going to do, what he was going to say when the human woke.

Legolas found himself watching over the human until the sun rose in the sky. Had he been awake all this time? He wondered.

The king, Thranduil, stared at his son with worry, the guards informing him that the prince did not sleep at all as he watched over his friend.

Thranduil walked over to his ion and placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder and squeezed it lightly.

Legolas seemed to be so deeply in thoughts that he did not felt his Adar's presence. However, he felt the squeeze to his shoulder and turned to see his father watching him with worry in his eyes.

"Ion?" Thranduil asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"I am fine, Adar," Legolas replied weakly.

"Nay, you are not. Go to my room and rest," Thranduil said to his son as gently as he could. He had seen the worry and anxiety in Legolas' face and he tried to cheer his son, wanting to see him smile, if only for a moment. "He is not going anywhere for awhile. Go rest, ion-nîn."

"Hannon-le, Adar." Legolas thanked him and left his room.

Thranduil noticed the way his son walked, and thought, 'He is tired, more than I thought. Aragorn you better wake up soon, before my ion becomes sick with worry over you.'

Thranduil then turned his attention to the human that lay on his ion's bed, hoping when the human woke he would take a bath to rid himself of the stink about him!

So caught in his thoughts, Thranduil was unaware of the human slowly returning to consciousness.

"'Las…" Aragorn tried to speak, but could barely form a single word.

By this time, the king looked at the human and tried to bit back a malicious smile.

"I sent Legolas to bed. He did not sleep last night, do you know why?" Thranduil snapped at the human, as he tried to hide his smile.

Aragorn tried to focus on the king but his vision was still blurry and he saw two Thranduils. He blinked several times then was promptly sick on Legolas' bed.

He had the decency to look embarrassed as he pointed to himself and asked weakly, "Because of me?"

"Ewww," Thranduil muttered in disgust, as he stood up and backed away from the sick human in his ion's bed.

The smell was unbearable; wine and bile hung heavily in the room and Thranduil prayed someone would come soon and save him from the human's presence. He wondered how his friend, Lord Elrond, survived being with this _creature_ and hoped he was still well.

Fighting the urge to pinch his nose against the stench, Thranduil wondered what he should do with the smelly man that ruined his feast, and his ion's bed.

'Poor Greenleaf… now what should I do with that human?' Thranduil wondered and stared in disbelief as the man in question began to snore blissfully.

**The End… Sequel?**


End file.
